


Curses

by TheLovelyLadyAuthor



Category: Who Killed Markiplier? (Web Series), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Post Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 06:04:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19193206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLovelyLadyAuthor/pseuds/TheLovelyLadyAuthor
Summary: Wilford tells Abe that he's cursed when it comes to relationships. Abe says he doesn't believe in curses.





	Curses

**Author's Note:**

> Never written Abestache before, but I kind of like it :3

"I don't believe in curses."

Wilford blinked at the detective when he said this, staring at him over the rim of his martini glass as he had done often since Abe had stormed back into his life.

"I believe in this." Abe added, leaning against the pink haired man contently.

The former Colonel had just finished telling his old friend how he was cursed, especially regarding romantic endeavors, and now the other was basically disregarding that fact and attempting to pursue a romantic relationship anyways.

He felt that he should push Abe away. Tell him that it wasn't going to last. He'd lose interest eventually.

He felt he should tell him that everyone who ever loved him had ended up dead.

Though... Abe was already dead... wasn't he?

Wilford pondered this thought for a moment before he gave a soft smile and leaned against Abe in return.

He had faith. This time would be different. The pink madman would be sure of it.

He looked down at Abe and nuzzled against the detective's cheek to gain his attention. Once the man had looked up at him, he ducked his head and captured his lips in a sweet kiss.

"Screw curses." Wilford smiled once he had pulled back, his deep brown eyes staring into Abe's slightly dazed ones. "Life needs a bit of madness, but, you know what?"

"...what?"

"Love needs a bit of madness too."


End file.
